


The Tramp Stamp

by VeryImpressive



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Blushing, Bruce Loves it, Brudick - Freeform, Dick's Butt, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Phone-sex-ish, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImpressive/pseuds/VeryImpressive
Summary: In which Dick gets a tramp stamp - and everyone pisses him off about it.





	

“Is _that_ what I think it is?” Tim’s voice sounded off from behind me.

I felt every single bone in my body tense up at the sound of his voice, but more specifically – his inflection. It was because of his accusatory tone that I knew I had made a mistake. Ever since I had gotten it, I had made sure to keep it covered with a bandage – but with the impromptu transition into patrol tonight, I’d overlooked that ritual.

Now I was standing in the middle of the cave, with Jason and Tim – decompressing from the night’s patrol, with my new tattoo exposed to the world. All I wanted to do was to make notes on the computer for Bruce to analyze when he returned from his trip. Instead, I was now paralyzed to Bruce’s enormous chair, my hands on the imposing back, my head down – a blush furiously spreading all over my face, and I was filled the need to mentally kick myself for not putting the bandage on.

“I think it is Timmy,” Jason sounded amused, and I refused to turn around to meet their gazes, my feet were glued to the floor. “Dickie’s got himself a tramp stamp.”

“And it’s in the shape of a _bat_ ,” Tim’s tone was light, but no less accusatory.

 It was true, and perhaps to anyone else – I would own the fact that I got it, or pass it off as something that I thought was interesting. To anyone else, who was not aware of my relationship with the most famous bat of them all – it would seem to be nothing to bat an eye at. It was a good plan, but it had a small, tiny little hitch to it.

It was the fact that of all the people that I was close enough with to let see the tattoo, all of them knew the extent of my relationship to Batman. Even if they didn’t say anything, the two people behind me would most certainly see it, and they would most _certainly_ bring it up. I even knew their angle before they even uttered a hint about it.

“It’s a curious place to get inked Dick,” Jason’s voice was now openly amused more than accusatory. “Not on your arm, or your chest, or your hands – but your _ass_.”

That did get me to raise my head up.

It was _not_ on my ass, I did not get my ass tattooed with the batsignal. I got my lower _waist_ tattooed with the batsignal – it would be the first thing that Bruce saw wh-…

Alright, so maybe I did understand what Jason was alluding to.

“I always thought that you were  _Daddy’s_ favorite because you were the first, but I guess it for another reason entirely?” Jason had now plodded to stand beside me, and by the time he was finished – I was giving him a look of incredible distaste at the accusation.

I shook my head, “It’s not like that.”

“It looks like it’s new,” I could feel Tim approaching me from behind.

It was, it was three days old.

Jason was suspiciously silent, and when I turned to face him, I sneered at the fact that he was barely restraining his laughter. Things were different now, all three of us were grown, and I knew that Jason specifically was experienced enough put two and two together. I could literally see him mentally putting it all together before my eyes.

“Wait… _wait a minute_ ,” Jason’s face was starting to turn red with suppressed laughter and I hadn’t wanted to deck him like this in many years. “He doesn’t know that you got it for him? And you’re gonna’ surprise him with welcome home sex, _oh my god_.”

Blowing out an irritated sigh, I ran a hand through my sweat-soaked hair and sat down in the chair in front of the bat-computer. It was probably a good sign that they weren’t reacting negatively to this, but I could only take some much ribbing about it.

“You both can kiss my ass,” I raised my head up in an act of defiance.

“I don’t want to take Bruce’s job away from him,” Jason instantly replied.

I gave his reflection in the monitor a withering glare.

“I didn’t know that they were sleeping together,” Jason asked Tim and I had to resist the urge to turn and interject myself in this conversation. I wasn’t going to get involved unless Bruce wanted to tell the entire story over how we ended up together.

“I did,” Tim answered simply.

That drew my attention back to them, and when I spun around in the chair – both Jason and I seemed to react to this simultaneously. For me, it was a great amount of shock, considering that both Bruce and I had taken every single step possible to keep our relationship a secret. As far as we were concerned, even Alfred didn’t know about it.

“How could you know? We kept it secret?” My heart was racing.

“Please, I thought it was kind of weird that Bruce decided to take a vacation under the flimsy pretext of surveying some drug cartel,” Tim snorted as he began to strip himself of his uniform. “I thought it was also kind of odd that you would be out of town for that same week – so I did a little checking and it was easy to put together.”

He was referring to the first time that Bruce and I ever went on vacation together.

No work – no patrol, nothing.

It had taken a month of convincing to get him to do it, and when he finally agreed – I suppose that he took it a little too literally. He hadn’t bothered to cover his tracks as well as he did with just about everything else, and the oddity had allowed Tim to figure it out it. Other than that, it was the only clue that we had allowed to slip out about us two.

“You would have figured it out too if you’d have bothered to been there,” Tim gave Jason a pointed look before turning back and making his way to the showers.

“Hey, I was dead for most of that time,” Jason shot back as he followed Tim.

* * *

 

“So, they know?” Bruce’s voice was remarkably calm.

“Yeah,” I looked down to the keyboard.

I hadn’t told him about my new tattoo, it was a surprise after all – but I had basically let him know to expect to get it when he arrived home. I knew Jason and Tim were going to spread the word, and once that occurred – Bruce would be getting it from all sides. He would be getting it from the league, from the girls, and I wondered how he would cope with all the mess. I wondered how he’d react to the inevitable accusations. 

“You still haven’t quite told me how they found out,” Bruce hummed and I could see the curiosity spreading throughout his eyes. It was his only tell, it was the only way that one could tell what his true emotions where, and half of the time – he had the annoying ability to cover that. Bruce was simply a master of disguise and it irritated me.

I shook my head and smiled, “I didn’t tell you.”

“Well I ever find out?” His tone was lightly amused.

I mulled it over for a moment in my head.

There weren’t many opportunities that I had to surprise the world’s greatest detective. Even though I had learned from him – he had the uncanny ability to always figure me out. I suppose that I myself had a tell that Bruce had figured out a long time ago, and had always taken care to never tell me. No one ever said that Bruce could not be the most spiteful bastard whenever he wanted to do be, which was more than I liked.

Then again – there was something that made me want to do it.

Something that was calling me to just make a game out of it.

“Is Damian there?” I looked back up to the screen and locked eyes with him.

The thing about Bruce was that he had a very particular favorite part of me.

That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t sexually attracted to just one part of my body, but when we were intimate, he tended to give an inordinate amount of focus on my backside. I was vain enough to admit that a lot of people liked my ass, it wasn’t something that I necessarily encouraged, but it did happen and I didn’t exactly stop it.

Bruce though? Bruce _loved_ my ass.

He would never admit it to me, but I knew that he thought of it as his property.

He had the unsettling habit not being able to fall asleep without his hands on it.

There have been occasions when the bruises left from his hands had left me with pain in sitting down the next day. I did a hundred squats every single night, on top of patrol, to keep my legs looking the way they did. I was sure that the moment that the routine failed – Bruce would be the very first person to tell me about it, without a doubt.

“No,” Bruce hummed again and rested his chin in his hand.

There was that gleam in his eye, and I was certainly familiar with that.

Smirking to myself, I shrugged internally – this would probably be more fun.

It was going to be a couple of days before Bruce and Damian returned, and I had to admit that it sent a sadistic wave of pleasure down my spine at the thought of working Bruce up. I could work him up and he could do nothing about it, he couldn’t touch me.

Turning around, and I braced myself slightly against the chair, pulled up the back of my shirt, and showed him the tattoo. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t push my hips out just a tad, and maybe arch out my lower back – if only to make him sweat.

Sweat on the inside of course – Bruce didn’t sweat if he could help it.

“Hmmm,” Bruce hummed – _annoyingly_ of course. “That’s how they found out?”

“What?” I turned back and put my hands on my hips. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that, it’s not big enough,” His calm tone was starting to piss me off.

When I was young, I could distinctly remember watching cartoons where when one of the characters became angry, there would be miniature nuclear detonations in their eyeballs, and steam would come out of their ears. I could remember laughing myself silly at the sight of it, and having the all to-common wish that cartoons were real.

I never thought that I would have one of those moments.

If this were a cartoon, I would be melting down.

“Not big enough? Not _big enough_?!” I wasn’t far from foaming at the mouth. “I know you know how tattoos work, I know you’ve seen the needles. If I were you, I would be just _so_ turned on by the fact that I’m going to carry your symbol on my ass for the rest of my life – and I would not be too concerned by the fact that it’s not big enough.”

If I didn’t know any better, my little rant had put a smirk on Bruce’s face.

A _smirk_ – this was _unbelievable_ , he was an unbelievable _prick_.

“You’ve been shot, stabbed, you’ve been hung upside down over a vat of acid, and you’re telling me that you couldn’t have made it just a little bigger?” And his smirk did grow bigger. “Also, it makes me wonder when you didn’t get it put on a little lower?”

That only served to eliminate my anger by throwing me into confusion.

“You mean on my actual ass cheek?” My eyes widened and I turned my head in the direction of my backside. “To be frank, I didn’t think that you would like that on me.”

Bruce was silent as the grave as he locked eyes with me and I felt like squirming.

“I…you have a point,” Bruce intoned slowly. “You have a point about that.”

“I’m _branded_ with your mark, just imagine seeing it when you get home,” I smiled.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

And I knew that I had him.

Sitting back down in the chair, I folded my hands together in my lap and looked up at him out from underneath my eyelashes. “When you get home, you’re gonna’ take me up to the bedroom, and you are going to worship it, you understand me? I want it to be the only thing in your mind when you spank me, eat me out and just fuck me _raw_.”

When Bruce found out about that my thing - liking it _rough_ – it became our thing.

As tame as the description of my plan for Bruce’s homecoming itinerary was, it sent arousal flooding through me. The lurid images in my mind’s eye were causing blood to flow south, rapidly into my cock. I made no attempt to hide my hard-on from Bruce, and I briefly toyed with the idea of putting on a show for him. I might have done that it if I wasn’t hanging onto a shred of modesty, a revelation that shocked even me.

“Remember to wear a bow, I want to unwrap my gift,” Bruce growled.

I repressed a smile.

A horny Bruce was a ravenous Bruce.

“A pretty red one,” I winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Dick Grayson's ass fills me with so much inspiration astonishes me. I was inspired to write this little diddy after seeing a drawing of Dick with a bat-signal tramp-stamp on Tumblr (though I've annoyingly lost track of the drawing) - I give credit to the creator of giving me my muse for this one-off piece.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
